Catherine Reyes
|nacimiento = 10 de mayo de 1990 |lugar_nacimiento = Caracas |ocupacion = Licenciada en Artes Fotógrafa Bailarina Coralista |nacionalidad = Venezolana |primera_aparicion = Amas de Casa de Atlanta |ingreso_doblaje = 2016 ( ) |pais = Venezuela |estado = Activa |demo = Bismuto3.ogg |instagram = cathreyesvoz |sitio_web = |twitter = Mokadelicious |youtube = https://www.youtube.com/user/nutxdark }} Blackfire3.png |Blackfire de DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games Julia2.png |Julia Ramos de Bates Motel BismutoStevenUniverse.png |Bismuto (3ª Voz) de Steven Universe, Steven Universe: La película y Steven Universe Futuro. Bridget_Donovan2.png |Bridget Donovan en la quinta temporada de Ray Donovan WOWObscura.png|Obscura en World of Winx TheaGS.PNG|Tea Stilton de Geronimo Stilton Tweet2.png |Tweet de Chirp Bob Esponja Sra. Puff.png|Sra. Puff en Bob Esponja (12ª temporada-). VickyButterfly.png |Vicky de Butterfly Batmujer_BatmanFM01.png|Batimujer en LEGO DC Batman: Asuntos familiares. EmmaDulceVenganza.png |Emma de Dulce venganza (telenovela) NirvanaInFireLiYang.png |Royal Liyang de Nirvana in Fire Rajlakshmi.png |Rajlakshmi de Ishq Ka Rang Safed Transfers.png |Beatrice de Transfers SnailTailHatchimals.png |SnailTail de Hatchimals SeanReadyJetGo.png |Sean de Ready Jet Go! PoppyButterbeanCafe.png |Poppy de Butterbean's Cafe KaliaRainbowRangers.png |Kalia de Rainbow Rangers Catherine J. Reyes es una actriz de doblaje venezolana, egresada a finales del 2015 del curso de doblaje básico y profesional dictado por Renzo Jiménez y Marisol Durán. Comenzó sus prácticas de doblaje en Galería Estudio a comienzos de 2016 y actualmente es actriz de doblaje en los Estudios Backstage Latinoamérica, Etcétera Group, Main Post, Albatros Studios, Caja de Ruidos, TM Systems, Venevisión Plus y Sonoclips. Filmografía Series Animadas * Bob Esponja - Sra. Puff (5ª voz) / Voces adicionales * Butterbean's Cafe - Poppy * Calle 16 Hudson - Luc * Clarence - Voces adicionales * Chirp - Tweet * Duda & Dada ' - Chikoo' * El hermano de Jorel - Suzana (2ª voz) / Voces adicionales * Geronimo Stilton - Tea Stilton * Hatchimals - Snailtail / Zeebrush * Justice League Action - Voces adicionales * Little Malabar - Malabar * Me and My Robot - Voces adicionales * Mother Goose Stories - Hickety Pickety / Lilimond / Voces adicionales * Naturaleza Humana - Zetta la Zebra / Gina la Gorila / Helen la Hipopótamo / Voces adicionales * Nature Cat - Doris / Voces adicionales * Nella: Una Princesa valiente - Rosie / Dippo * Now You Know - Voces adicionales * Pirata y Capitano - Murana / voces adicionales * Pumpkin Reports - Voces adicionales * Rainbow Rangers - Kalia * Ready Jet Go! - Sean Rafferty (2ª voz) * Rusty Rivets - Voces adicionales * Shimmer y Shine - Misha / Adara / Mona / Uzma * Shutterbugs - Alcaldesa Carla / Borislava / Voces adicionales * Sonic Boom - Voces adicionales * Space Racers - Voces adicionales * Steven Universe - Bismuto (3ª Voz) / Voces adicionales * Tayo - Hannah * Teen Titans Go! - Blackfire * The Adventures of Napkin Man - Jinsong / Ling / Super Stella / Talia / Betty / Señora Sitka / Voces adicionales * The Day Henry Met - Voces adicionales * Thomas Edison's Secret Lab - Rubí / Voces adicionales * Trompa Tren - Voces adicionales * Trust me I'm a Genie - Dieguette / Voces adicionales * Welcome to the Wayne - Parana Sycamore / Bianca Davis / Voces adicionales * World of Winx - Sirena / Obscura / Voces adicionales Series y Miniseries de TV * Into the Dark - Jo (McKaley Miller) T1.Ep12 / Impura (2019) * 19-2 - Voces adicionales * Apple Tree Yard - Voces adicionales * Back to Life - Miri Matteson * Bates Motel - Julia Ramos / Voces adicionales * Brooklyn Nine-Nine - Hawkins (5ta temporada) / Gina (2ª voz) * Butterfly - Vicky (Anna Friel) * Hombre del Futuro - Dedal / Sujetador / voces adicionales * High Maintenance - Voces adicionales * I'm Sorry - Miss Shelly * Little Women - Voces adicionales * Knight Squad - Princesa Eliza / Voces adicionales * Mata Hari - Señora Patters / Voces adicionales * Mossad 101 - Voces adicionales * Nirvana in Fire (2015) - Princess Royal Liyang * Profilage - Voces adicionales * Ray Donovan - Bridget Donovan (2ª voz) * Résistance - Cristina Boico * Resurrección Ertuğrul - Eleonora / Turali / Voces adicionales * Rex XVI - Voces adicionales * Serramoura - Clara Durán * Strickin Out - Suzi Carroll * The Mindy Project - Yvonne / Mary Hernández (6ta temporada) * Tin Star - Elizabeth Bradshaw (2ª voz) / Susy / Voces adicionales * Transferts - Beatrice * Urxencia Cero - María Reality Shows * Bizarre Foods with Andrew Zimmern - Voces adicionales * Bizarre Foods: Delicious Destinations - Voces adicionales * Booze Travelers - Voces adicionales * Cake Wars - Voces adicionales * Catástrofes aéreas - Voces adicionales * Cutthroat Kitchen - Voces adicionales * Camp Cutthroat - Rue * Diners, Drive-Ins and Dives - Voces adicionales * Fashion Hero - Rebecca * Guy's Big Bite - Voces adicionales * Guy's Grocery Games - Voces adicionales * Historias de Ultratumba - Voces adicionales * Kid's Baking Championship - Kaniyah (3ra temporada) / Aditya (4ta temporada) * Las reinas del Shopping - Andrea / Grace / Marion * Maginifique - Melissa / voces adicionales * Married at First Sight - Heather (4ta temporada) / Voces adicionales * Restaurant Impossible - Taniya / Voces adicionales * Rustic Adventures Argentina - Voces adicionales * Rustic Adventures Italy - Kylie * The Chef's Bar - Voces adicionales * The Real Housewives of Atlanta - Voces adicionales * Tia Mowry at Home - Voces adicionales * Unique Sweets - Voces adicionales * Video Fashion News - Voces adicionales Series Documentales * Dr. K. Animales Exóticos - Dra. Lauren Thielen (2ª voz) * Insects: Food of Tomorrow - Voces adicionales * Is Your Dog a Genius? - Wallis / Voces adicionales * Paul Hollywood: A Baker's Life - Voces adcionales * People of the Mountains - Voces adicionales * Prison Women Texan Hold'em - Oficial Thornton / Voces adicionales * Yukon Vet - Voces adicionales * Wild Carpathia - Voces adicionales Telenovelas * Ishq Ka Rang Safed - Rajlakshmi * La Ley de la Tierra (Adini Kalbime Yazdim) - Selin (Aybike Turan) * Dulce Venganza (Ika-6 Na Utos) - Emma de Jesus-Fuentabella '''(1ª voz) * Un Corazón Especial (My Special Tatay) - '''Aubrey Películas * A Beverly Hills Christmas (2015) - Voces adicionales * A Christmas Star (2015) - Sra Darcy / Whitney / Voces adicionales * À Fond (2016) - Karine * Baghead (2008) - Michelle * Berlin Eins (2015) - Dorothea Lang * Beyond the Call to Duty (2016) - Voces adicionales * Black Dawn (1997) - Constance Mainwaring * Bruno & Boots: El Desafío de Macdonald Hall (2017) - Voces adicionales * Bruno y Botas: La Guerra Wizzle (2017) - Voces adicionales * Café Society (2016) (Redoblaje Venezolano) - Verónica (Blake Lively) * Catching Faith (2015) - Ravyn Taylor * De Pernas Pro Ar 2 (2012) - Alice Segretto * La carrera de la muerte: Anarquía (2018) - Gypsy Rose * Going Overboard (1989) - Ellen * In the Fade (2017) - Mamá de Katja * Jack The Ripper (2016) - Sra. Bradshaw * Jetstream (2013) - Angela * Kill Your Friends (2015) - Voces adicionales * Killer App (2017) - Stacey * Las Amigas de Ágata (2015) - Voces adicionales * Lightning Strikes (2009) - Voces adicionales * Lost in Florence (2017) - Colleen * Loving (2016) - Voces adicionales * 1.000 Times Good Night (2013) - Voces adicionales * Mighty Fine (2012) - Maddie Fine * Mississippi Damned (2009) (Doblaje Venezolano) - Kari Peterson (Tessa Thompson) * Meurtres Dans Les Landes (2017) - Lucie * My Son's Murderer Will Die Tonight (2014) - Directora / Voces adicionales * Nitro Rush (2016) - Daphné * O Concurso (2013) - Bartender / Voces adicionales * Peter & Wendy (2015) - Tinkerbell '''(Paloma Faith) / Voces adicionales * Robin Hood (2013) - Rebecca Scholl * Romeo y Julieta (2013) (Doblaje Venezolano) - Voces adicionales * Separated at Birth (2018) - '''Terri Marshall * Shot Caller (2017) - Jennifer / Voces adicionales * Southside with You (2016) (Redoblaje venezolano) - Michelle Robinson (Tika Sumpter) * Struck By Lightning (2012) - Voces adicionales * Super Collider (2013) - Voces adicionales * Supertanker (2011) - Voces adicionales * Terminus (2015) - Dra. Wilkins * The Absent One (2014) - Rose * El nacimiento del dragón (2016) - Xiulan Quan (Jingjing Qu) * The Devil's Rejects (2005) - Voces adicionales * The Institute (2016) - Enfermera Oaks / Voces Adicionales * The Lion Woman (2016) - Voces adicionales * This Magic Moment (2013) - Gina * Traitor (2008) - Voces adicionales * Tulen Morsian (2016) - Voces adicionales * Uma Professora Muito Maluquinha (2010) - Paulo * Viking Quest (2015) - Voces adicionales * Yosemite (2015) - Marissa / Voces adicionales * Waken in Fright (2012) - Robin * Wedding Bells (2016) - Molly Quinn * Fred Rogers: El padrino de los niños (2018) - Susan / Voces adicionales Películas Animadas * Cuentos Espantosos: La Película (2017) - La Muerte * Constantine: City Of Demons (2018) - Nightmare Nurse * DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games (2017) - [[Blackfire|'Blackfire']] * Patrulla Fantasma (2016) - Voces adicionales * Lego DC Batman: Asuntos Familiares (2019) - Batimujer * Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Brain Drain (2017) - Artemiz * Los Jóvenes Titanes: El contrato de Judas (2017) - Madre de Jaime / Traci / Voces Adicionales * Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción vs. los Jóvenes Titanes (2019) - Anciana * Una aventura en el Hielo (2015) - Gick * The Adventures of Petey and Friends (2016) - Cherry * Steven Universe: La película (2019) - Bismuto * Wonder Woman: Bloodlines (2019) - Medusa Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en Venezuela Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010